Blaze
'''Blaze '''is a Karmainion and the Indigo Rumor Ranger, chosen by Anansi. Biography When Blaze was a small child, a ship he was on was waylaid by space pirates. He hid in the luggage and was accidentally carried off, discovered later by the monsters. They were all for getting rid of him, but one realized that he was a Karmainion and stood up for him. This cost that monster, Volgane, his place in the pirate fleet. The two of them wandered the galaxy, taking odd jobs. Volgane was slightly abusive, but protected Blaze as he grew up. His humanoid appearance made him a common target for other monsters, and Blaze grew up learning to protect himself and not trust anyone. Eventually, his crew was hired by Valkyrie to procure Pandora's Box, but the ship it was on exploded before they could board it, releasing the Pandorians across Mirinoi, as well as the Guardian Spirits. One of the spirits immediately shot right into Blaze, which disoriented him for a while. Blaze shortly thereafter was part of a search party seeking out the spirits and Pandorans when they found Yora, who had already accessed his new Ranger powers. Blaze engaged Yora in a fight until Valkyrie appeared to attack the new Carmine Ranger. As Blaze watched, he heard a voice tell him to help Yora. He eventually gave in, attacking Valkyrie on the grounds that he was bored and he'd had worse ideas. On Anansi's suggestion he morphed. The transformation forced Valkyrie to retreat, and Yora immediately turned on him and demanded to know what he planned to do with his powers. Blaze didn't like the ungrateful attitude, but before they could do more than disagree Leo returned, with news that Blaze's crew had fled. He ordered both new Rangers to come with him, and Blaze agreed without any fuss. They entered the Rangers' new base, where they got a full explanation. Blaze was able to mention being hired by Valkyrie (on behalf of her mysterious boss) to attack the ship carrying Pandora's Box, and accidentally blowing it up. He didn't know what they'd wanted the Box for. Regardless, he was eager to officially join the team for the experience of it. He morphed with the other guys and attacked the Gremlin. He flirted with both Chartreuse Ranger Isabel and Valkyrie when she showed up, and after the others turned on Pearl Ranger Jean-Paul he started commiserating with the Gremlin. The conversation was cut off when the Rangers regained focus, and Blaze turned on the monster readily. Back at the base, each of the Guardian Spirits took turns explaining through their Rangers why they'd chosen them in particular. Blaze was chosen by Anansi because of his creativity and daring. Personality Blaze is cocky and sarcastic, as well as suspicious and strongly independent. He is easily provoked to violence, though he tends to threaten more than actually hurt people. In general he tends to be rather hedonistic, willing to try just about anything because he knows he's going to have a pretty short lifespan and wants to experience as much as he can while he has the chance. Weaknesses Due to the nature of his species, Blaze has a tendency to burn out electronics he's using unless they're specifically made for his use. Since his species had a shorter life span than most, he's extremely vulnerable to aging spells. Arsenal *Rumor Blade **Web Mode *Spirit Speeder *Tribalzord Appearance Blaze is lean and lanky, fair-skinned, with spiky and slightly long platinum blond hair. He dresses in a motley combination of vests, pants and boots, with buckles, belts, spikes and concealed weapons throughout. Trivia *Blaze was originally a Xybrian named Castor Pallas, created by the author as a submission to a few different fics, but he was rejected. Category:Rumor Legion Category:Thantosiet Category:Cyberv